90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge With the Nerd
Revenge With the Nerd is the 15th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis MUSICIAN NELLY GUEST STARS AS HIMSELF – Navid (Michael Steger) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) convince a music producer to shoot a music video at Shirazi Studios. Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) suspicions are confirmed, and she tells Silver (Jessica Stroup) about her plot for revenge. Emily (Abbie Cobb, "Jonas") distracts Annie (Shenae Grimes) and tries to get close to Liam (Matt Lanter), but her plan backfires. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) leans on Silver for support. Meanwhile, reality producers follow Adrianna and her friends around trying to shoot a pilot, and Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is surprised by her reaction to a nerdy lab partner who helps her out. Recap Ade talks to Silver and Naomi about Navid cheating on her. Naomi is surprised that Navid could even get a side piece, and goes on to blame the 'slut who seduced him'. Ade wonders who it is. Silver tries to defend Navid, but Ade points out that she found another girl's earring in his bedroom. Well, but Navid has like 18 sisters. The earring must belong to one of them.The director yells "CUT!" The girls were appearing on Ade's reality show. Silver tries to bail, but Giles told Ade she needs a posse for the pilot, so that'd be them. Silver doesn't like the fact that they're dumping on Navid like this on national TV. Naomi figures that even if he didn't cheat on Ade, he did dump her. That's reason enough. The director swings through to let Ade and Naomi know they're doing great, but Silver looks like she's being tortured. Navid and his mom meet for breakfast. The waiter recognizes their name and asks if they are related to the "kiddy porn" guy. Navid says no, but it put a distinct damper on their morning. Annie is at work when she finds out that Emily got her part. She was set up to fail by Emily so she could get the part. She tries to share with Deb, but her mom thinks it's no big. Emily of course overhears and apologizes profusely. She lies and Annie doesn't want to hear it. Deb thinks she should hear her out. Emily offers to quit, and Annie tells her to, but Deb says she doesn't mean it. So whatever, Annie says; I don't care. Do what you want. Naomi is joined by her new lab partner, Max. He tries to be polite, but Naomi doesn't so he promptly sinks to her level. Why does he always get stuck with the airheads? And did she collect the soil samples, as assigned? She blows him off and takes a call. She tells Max to start without her. It's her attorney, informing her she has no legal grounds for getting her land back. She gets off the phone and claims she's having a migraine, and Max can just work on his own. Navid fills Dixon in on what happened at breakfast. He feels really bad for his mom, but he's going to redeem the family name. Shirazi Entertainment, 2.0 - same name, different man in charge. Mainstream production facility. He figures they can shoot anything they want there, and rent it out for way cheaper than the big studios. Dixon is supportive, but thinks they should shoot music videos.While they wait for an appointment, Dixon points out Vaughn Floyd, the music producer. Navid doesn't recognize any of the names Dixon is throwing at him, except Nelly. Dixon and Navid walk past Floyd while Dixon chats up the Shirazi Studios, in the hope Floyd will hone in on them. Dixon then calls out Floyd's name, shakes hands and introduces himself as a big fan and Navid as his associate. Floyd makes the porn association, and Navid says no. He sells the company a bit more and Vaughn asks if they have any openings this week. He just needs a place to shoot some pick up from Nelly's video. Dixon says they had a cancellation, so they are available. Vaughn hands over his card and Navid says he'll give him a call. Silver notes that Teddy is not in school today.Navid goes to work, trying to get a studio up and running.Naomi borrows a bullhorn and gets in her car. She's about to back out when Max shows up and yells at her. He has a perfect GPA, and he won't have a perfect GPA anymore if she doesn't stop screwing around. He gets in her car, and refuses to get out. They are going to go get soil samples. He won't be going to MIT if his grades take a tumble.Annie shows up at the playhouse. Emily is doing a great job, the director declares her impressive. Liam calls, he'll be right over to see Annie. Emily gets her sent on a snow-yo run. Naomi drives Max up to the groundbreaking ceremony for the Shining Tree Wellness Center. Guru Sona gives thanks for the land. They have a moment of silence which is interrupted by Naomi who is enraged about losing $200,000 of her money to a fraud. She chants "Screw you, guru" but nobody will chant along. Naomi tries to talk to a reporter, but he blows her off as a "rich trust fund kid who realizes the world doesn't revolve around her." Everybody laughs, and Guru Sona says goodbye, Naomi. She runs off, and leaves Max and her car behind.Max catches up and she fills him in. She feels stupid for giving the land to Sona. She tells him how it happened, and Max tries to help her feel better. She's not lame, she's just human. Naomi believed she was special, because she is special. He finds a rare bird on the land, and it's a species of concern in California. They're protected by the State of California. Naomi realizes that the land cannot be built on, because of the birds. Max points out that the land couldn't even change hands. The State would cancel the sale. If they can prove the owl is on this land, Naomi can get her money back. Ade and Ivy are on camera, talking about Navid. The director cuts, because Ivy can't stop looking in the camera. Besides, he doesn't wish to be harsh, but all they have so far is hours of Ade whining about her ex-boyfriend. Ivy suggests that maybe Navid and Dixon can get Ade into that Nellie music video they'll be shooting.Liam arrives to see Annie, and finds Emily waiting for him. When he asks for Annie, Emily tells him she'll be back soon and asks Liam to help her run lines. He agrees, and she walks him away. Navid tells Dixon he pulled it off. Ade walks in with her crew. She wants to meet Nelly, and maybe she can get a cameo on his video. He's not interested. This is a very big day for him. He insists she leave. She asks the director what she should do and he says Navid made the point that it's not his video. Therefore, she needs to go talk to Nelly himself.She introduces herself to Nelly and asks if she can be in the video. Unfortunately, he recognizes her and wants her out of there before she steals his songs, too. He calls for somebody to take her away and says he'll be in his trailer until they get rid of her. She tells Vaughn she's a friend of Navid. Vaughn calls Navid over, who pronounces Ade "nobody" and she's leaving. She goes. Vaughn rips Navid a new one, because who knows how long it will take him to talk Nelly back out of his trailer. Navid's going to have to cover any overtime. What kind of amateur operation lets people just wander onto the set? He tells Navid to get it together before he stomps off to placate Nelly.As Ade leaves, Navid orders the camera crew to shut off. The guy pretends to turn it off, but keeps recording. Navid totally tells Ade off, and tells her he did cheat. They get some great footage. Ade stands there stunned with tears in her eyes, as the director says this is the kind of gold they need. Does she think Navid will sign a release? Silver catches up with Teddy and they have a tennis match for therapeutic purposes. He's angry at himself, and Ian - he can't believe he came out of the closet for Ian. Silver calls him on it. He didn't do it for Ian, he did it for himself. He says he wants to go back in the closet, but he's not sure he means it.He hits somebody with one of the balls he lobbed off the roof. They come down and find the guy he hit, and Teddy apologizes. The guy he hit is Marco. He asks what they were doing on the roof, and Teddy says Silver was talking him through a bad breakup. Marco says "Wow, somebody must've really pissed you off" and Teddy responds "Yeah, he did." There is a very pregnant pause, then Marco says he's been there. He writes his number on a tennis ball and says maybe Teddy can make up the tennis ball attack with free tennis lessons. Silver grins from ear-to-ear. Teddy, standing there with the man's phone number written on the tennis ball in his hand, says to Silver "Did he just hit on me?" Why yes, Teddy. She did just say that good things are going to start happening to you. And dang, he was cute! Naomi and Max continue looking for the owl.Liam reads lines with Emily. She just happened to pick the bit where his character declares his love for hers. She strips off her sweater, and Liam looks up. She claims it's part of the scene, and Liam frowns at the script, trying to find that bit. She's climbing onto his lap as he reads. Annie finds them, and yells at Emily, who promptly bursts into tears. Liam tells Annie to calm down, and she leaves.Nelly finishes shooting and thanks Navid and Dixon for the candy corn. He can never find it outside of Halloween, and he loves it. Can he keep it? They say yes, of course. He tells Vaughn he likes it here, and he wants to shoot here again. Vaughn gives them positive feedback. They did good with the candy corn. First rule of this business is keep your artist happy, and they did that. Naomi and Max hear the owl. She takes a picture with her camera, and it's perfect. They show Guru Sona, and she would rather end it now than go through what's about to happen. She's going to lose the land anyway, she may as well do it herself instead of having it done. Naomi's attorney congratulates her, and Naomi hugs and thanks Max. Navid's mom asks him how school was today. He says it was great, and gives her a gift. It's a framed $10 bill. That's how much they made after the expenses of the video they shot yesterday. Shirazi 2.0. She's so proud of him.Naomi signs off on the paperwork canceling the sale. She doesn't look happy. She's not feeling well. She thinks she has the hots for a nerd.Emily apologizes again, and tries the tears again. When that doesn't work, she dries up immediately and tells Annie the truth. She's always looked up to her, and Annie kept her at arm's length. Annie promises to let everybody know how psychotic she is. Emily figures she can play it off.Ade tells Silver that Navid admits he cheated on her. Ade tells Silver that she's going to find out who the earring belongs to, and she's going to destroy her Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Star :Nelly as Himself Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton :Freddie Smith as Marco Salazar Guest starring :Claudia Black as Guru Sona :Stephen Heat as Warwick :Wesley Jonathan as Vaughn Floy :Megan Gallacher as Patty :Sarah Ripard as Mrs. Krausee :Michael Andrew Baker as Mr. Bernoulli Quotes :"My bikini waxer is more spiritual than you, Guru." - Naomi Clark :"You nerding out all over our nice moment?" - Naomi Clark :"I'll sing. I'll dance. I'll do whatever it takes." - Adrianna Tate-Duncan :"You know what would make me happy? Getting revenge on the skank he cheated with." - Adrianna Tate-Duncan :"I think I have the hots for a nerd." - Naomi Clark :"She won't stop until she destroys my entire life!" - Annie Wilson :Annie: Nothing about you is innocent, Emily :Emily: Who wants to 'single white female' who? Trivia *First appearances of Max Miller and Marco Salazar *Naomi has feelings for Max after spending the day with him Music *"Country Grammar" by Nelly *"Liv Tonight" by Nelly *"O.N.E." by Yeasayer *"Bang Bang Bang" by Mark Ronson *"Sunshine" by Rye Rye *"Eat You Alive" by Donnis Photos Revenge Nerd.jpg Revenge Nelly Adrianna.jpg Revenge Navid Dixon.jpg Revenge Navid Adrianna.jpg Revenge Nelly Dixon.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3